its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Theme Song for Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One
The theme song to Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour, was composed by Nathan Haley with lyrics by Jerome Wetzel. The lyrics were written first, and Nathan developed the melody. Original Lyrics I was born in the city of Columbus, Ohio, And was the tallest one in my class, standing six-foot-oh. By the time I reached grade five, Made me sad to be alive, Because I don't feel like I belong. No, I don't feel like I belong. My parents died, when I was far too young, Misery and grief were the friends death brung, Freaky tall and feeling sad, There was no use getting mad, So I sat down and wrote this song. Grown up now, I run a little store, Full of things that are such a bore, But at least I have a friend, And my heart begins to mend, Abby Reynolds would never do me wrong. Then, one day this weird guy shows up at my door, Speaking of weird things I've never heard before, Monsters and creeps, with scaly ugly feet, Keep coming in a great, big throng. I now hate my life even more each day, I wish they'd all just go far, far away. Especially that Rufus, He is such a freakin' doofus! That's the end of the Daniel Kravitz song, That's the end of the Daniel Kravitz song. Goodbye! Minor Variations Nathan Haley performs the song live, and tends to improv a bit from time to time. As such, there have been variations. For instance, he'll often add "God!" or other exclamations are calling Rufus a doofus. In the first episode, "Not Bored for Long," the song ends abruptly after the line about Abby, as the rest of the events mentioned had not yet occurred. Starting in episode eight, "Wanda's Wand," the line "Monsters and creeps, with scaly ugly feet," ''was changed to ''"Monsters that are mean, like Grezit the Green," to add in the fourth lead added to the cast. Nathan sometimes sang it "Monsters that are green." The song was sped up a bit mid-way through the first volume. In Volume 2, Abby and Rufus were soon replaced in the song by Josh and Alexis, and that lasted through about half of the season. For one episode, "Attack on the Homestead," Josh and Abby were mentioned in the same line, and Rufus got a new position in the song. For the rest of the volume, Rufus retained his spot but Josh was removed. New Arrangement The band So Long, Stargazer did their own arrangement of the theme song for Show XIII. It was released as part of podcast episode 52. Abby Reynolds, Chosen One For the seventh episode, "Abby Reynolds, Chosen One," the song was completely redone because the premise had changed. It was performed by Wendy Parks. As circumstances were restored at the end of the episode, so, too, was the theme song reverted in the next installment. The lyrics for Abby's version are: Volume 3 Overhaul Prior to Volume 3, Nick Arganbright worked with Nathan to revamp the theme song. This included updating the lyrics to reflect the new setting and adding the rest of the lead performers into the performance. Depending on the cast present, Abby, Rufus, Grezit, Alexis, and Josh joined in. Here is the basic framework for the revamp, keeping in mind line assignments shifted when actors were not present: __FORCETOC__ Category:Theme song